


Diamont Wedding

by Kujo1597



Series: Maybe That Wasn't Such a Bad Thing [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Implied Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: Sometimes a family looks nice and functional but when you look closer at them you see problems.Peridot had grown up in such a family so she knows what to expect from the event. But Amethyst hadn’t, sure she heard some stories but it didn’t sound too terrible. Well, apart from Peridot’s mother.But… Peridot has the tendency to not give all the details until completely relevant.





	Diamont Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Because half the characters are speaking in French some of the dialogue is in square brackets. I wanted to be clear about who’s speaking what language without half the fanfic being in itallics.

“I’m so glad you agreed to be my plus one,” Peridot said as she turned the car into a parking lot.

“Of course I agreed, I’m just happy you asked. Got to spend time with you, saw Quebec, and now I get to meet more of your family,” Amethyst smiled while recounting what all they’ve done.

Peridot slumped down a bit. “Yeah…”

“Man, check out these cars, they all look really pricey,” Amethyst said as she looked through the parking lot.

“Um, yeah, that’s normal for a Diamont,” Peridot sighed. “You see, wealth is important to them.”

That got Amethyst’s attention; neither her nor Peridot were rich, “So…”

“Diamonts either make their own wealth or marry money,” Peridot’s smirk was bitter. “They form companies, create and sell ideas, or become famous artists, anything that makes money, really.  As for marriage, it doesn’t matter as long as the spouse is rich, and in the case of women, they hyphenate and ‘Diamont’ leads.”

“Oh, so your last name’s actually ‘Diamont-Hōseki’ then.”

“It was until I legally changed it when I turned eighteen, now I’m just Peridot Hōseki.”

The bitterness returned to Peridot’s face. “The ones who don’t strike it rich ruin themselves by faking it. They buy things far beyond their means in order to keep up face.”

Amethyst’s stomach dropped. “Seriously, is money really  _that_  important? So… I ain’t rich, and neither are you. That mean your family’s gonna hate me?”

“I’m a Diamont in blood, and not in name so only some of my relatives will hate us. To them the reputation of the name is the most important. Well, there will also be some who are angry at me for tainting the bloodline.”

Peridot’s expression finally lightened up. “Honestly, they’d be mad at me regardless of who I’m dating. I don’t exactly look refined. So try not to stress about today.”

“I’ll try,” Amethyst noticed some of Peridot’s relatives walking into the church. “But shit man, they’re kinda intimidating.”

The tap of a gloved hand on the driver-side window startled them.

Peridot rolled it down revealing a young woman who looked eerily like herself.

Except this woman had a very sour expression. [Who are you? What are you doing here?]

Her voice was nasally just like Peridot’s.

[Oh, Peridoh,] Peridot recognized her. [I’m your cousin. Gosh, it’s been years.]

Peridoh’s face scrunched up and after a bit it relaxed. [Peridot? Aunt Jaune’s daughter?]

[Yep, the one and only,] Peridot gestured to Amethyst. [This is my girlfriend, Amethyst.]

Amethyst didn’t understand the conversation but the gesture and sound of her name told her that she was being introduced. She offered her hand. “Bonjer.”

It took a lot for Peridot to not bury her face in embarrassment at the butchered pronunciation. She appreciated Amethyst’s attempt however.

[What are you thinking coming here looking like that?] Peridoh ignored Amethyst and pointed at Peridot’s ensemble of a red cropped riding jacket, white dress-shirt, and black jeans. She pointed at Amethyst next. [At least your life partner had the sense to wear a suit to a Diamont wedding, as disheveled as she looks. And why’s your hair like that? Shouldn’t you have grown out of your rebellious phase by now? And did your ears get even bigger? And you got a piercing?]

Something told Amethyst that even if she understood French she wouldn’t have been able to keep up.

[Okay, first, rude. You should’ve shaken Amethyst’s hand. Second, I think this outfit is both dressy and daring. Third, it’s hard to grow out of a phase you never went through. I’ve never rebelled against anyone. I have great respect for non-harmful authority.]

Peridoh wasn’t the only one who could say a lot in one breath.

[Whatever. Not my problem you’re an embarrassment to our family,] Peridoh crossed her arms.

[I see you’re as tactful as ever,] Peridot said as she got out of the car, and Amethyst followed.

The sourness returned to Peridoh’s face. “So, you, with the purple hair. What do you do for a living?”

The sudden change to a language she could understand took Amethyst by surprise. “Huh, wha, me? I, uh, wait tables.”

[Are you kidding me?] Peridoh said under her breath. “Is it a nice restaurant?”

“No, it’s one of the better ones but it ain’t fancy or nothing,” it was here that Amethyst decided she didn’t really like Peridoh.

“You must get excellent tips.”

“None of your business what I earn.”

“Are you working on a project?”

“No.”

Peridoh turned to Peridot. “Are you out of debt then?”

“Almost,” the exchange between Peridoh and Amethyst annoyed Peridot, but she wasn’t surprised. “Neither of us are going to strike it rich. Or at least not any time soon.”

“Shameful,” Peridoh turned on her heel and left.

“The fuck was that about?” Amethyst clenched her hand in a fist. “What does that shit matter?”

“Well I did tell you that wealth is important to a Diamont,” Peridot slipped her fingers into Amethyst’s hand.

“Are all your relatives gonna grill me?”

“Nah, half of them don’t care about me. I’m an oddity, a blemish.”

“Why’d you come to the wedding?”

“I thought it’d be nice to see my grandma and aunt Auréle. They live far apart from each other so this is the easiest way to do so,” Peridot quirked an eyebrow. “And by the way, Peridoh was easy mode. Others will be more persistent.” 

“Great,” Amethyst rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry you’ll have to put up with it,” Peridot looked at the ground. “It was selfish of me to invite you. I didn’t want to be alone while I was being scrutinized.”

Amethyst sighed. “Per, it’s fine. I don’t blame you for not wanting to be alone while your family picks you apart.”

“But it wasn’t fair of me to not warn you in advance.”

“That’s… a tiny bit true. But I woulda gone anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I love ya so I can put up with this shit on occasion,” Amethyst gave Peridot a peck on the cheek.

“Thank you,” Peridot returned the kiss. “So, are you ready to head in?”

“Yep.”

The church was decorated with pristine white ribbons and bows, all the flowers were also white.

In fact, everything was white!

“Yeesh, feels like we’re in a hospital. Where’s all the colour?” Amethyst whispered to Peridot.

“Yeah, it is a bit sterile,” Peridot whispered back. “But that’s how every Diamont wedding is. Everything flawless and perfect, no colour, just like a priceless diamond.”

“Your family’s like, obsessed with diamonds,” Amethyst didn’t successfully keep her volume down. “Doesn’t Jaune wear-”

“-Shush,” Peridot cut Amethyst off. “You can’t say that name. My mother’s the Diamont-equivalent to Voldemort.”

And sure enough, some of Peridot’s relatives were staring with what might’ve been disdain. It was a bit hard to tell, resting bitch-face was apparently genetic.

Peridot waved at them. [Good afternoon, long time no see.]

And they just walked away.

“What the fuck?” Amethyst managed to not exclaim it and harshly whispered instead, “that was so rude!”

“They probably just thought I was some riffraff the bride invited. Don’t let it bother you.”

Amethyst’s eyes narrowed but she decided to leave it be.

Peridot spotted her aunt, Auréle then took Amethyst’s hand and walked up to her.

[Aunt Auréle!]

The woman turned around showing what Amethyst had concluded was the standard Diamont face and grey eyes. [Peridot?]

They hugged then Peridot excitedly gestured at Amethyst. [This is my girlfriend. I’ve told you all about her. I’m so happy you two are finally meeting. She doesn’t speak French. That didn’t occur to me. Hm! This might be a bit hard. Well, it’ll be good practice for when she meets dad’s family.] Peridot kept rambling quickly in French leaving Amethyst standing there awkwardly.

[Peridot,] Auréle put her hand on her niece’s shoulder quieting her. [Slow down and introduce us.]

“Oh, right. Amethyst, this is my aunt Auréle.” [And this is my girlfriend, Amethyst.]

Amethyst and Auréle shook hands.

“Nice to meet ya, Peri told me lots about you.”

Peridot played the role of interpreter for their conversation. 

[It’s nice to meet you,] Auréle had an expression that didn’t quite sit right with Amethyst. [Peridot’s always talking about you. It sounds like you make her very happy.]

Maybe it was Peridot’s translation but Amethyst felt like Auréle was being a bit condescending. 

“Yeah, we’ve been dating for over a year now,” Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck. “So, Auréle, what do you do for a living?”

[I’m retired.]

“Ah, built up a big ol’ fortune and retire early?”

[Pretty much.]

“Cool, cool. Like, you got any hobbies?”

[I read.]

“Aaaaannnnndddd, that’s it?”

[Yes.]

The chilly reception bothered Peridot. She knew her aunt. That’s not how she was.

Was it?

Then Peridot thought back to when she saw Auréle after all these years, and the face she made. Then she remembered how many questions Auréle would ask on the phone about her career.

Peridot’s stomach felt a bit upset.

And Amethyst noticed. 

“Hey, nice meeting you, Peri’s looking a bit queasy so we better sit.”

After leading her away Amethyst whispered to Peridot, “You gonna be okay?”

“She’s just like the others,” Peridot’s disillusionment was clear as day.

“I dunno, she talked to me,” Amethyst joked. “More than what anyone else’s done.”

“This whole part of my family is bad.”

“Nah, I doubt that. You’re a Diamont after all.”

“You forget that I was raised by Angel Hōseki. My mother barely did anything. And well, you know how what she did do turned out.” 

“Well, yeah, but c’mon, meeting your partner’s family is usually a mess. This isn’t the first time I got looks.”

“But Amethyst.”

“Try not to worry so much about it. Even if your aunt sucks you still have your grandma, right?”

“What if she’s bad too? What if-”

Amethyst gently pulled Peridot into a hug. “Shh… Peri. No sense worrying about possibilities. We’ll cross that bridge if we get there.”

“Okay,” Peridot wasn’t really feeling up to returning the hug. 

As she was sitting and focusing on Peridot Amethyst heard soft footsteps; a far cry from the clacking heels she had become accustomed to. 

Then she heard a soft nasally voice much like Peridot’s in her more tender moments, but this new voice was also a bit older-sounding.

[Peridot? What’s wrong?]

This new woman crouched down to make eye contact with Peridot before Amethyst even had a chance to look at her.

[It’s aunt Auréle,] Peridot replied quietly. [She… didn’t take to Amethyst. She’s not how I remember.]

A sigh from who Amethyst was assuming is Peridot’s grandmother. 

[Yeah… that’s how she is and has always been. I never said anything because you love her so dearly,] the woman looked down, [I didn’t want you to resent  _every_  member of this side of your bloodline.]

“Heh,” Peridot smiled. [Grandma, even after seeing the true Auréle Diamont I don’t hate every member of this family. Because I love you.]

Peridot and her grandma hugged.

The older woman straightened out and addressed Amethyst. “It’s nice to meet you. I am Prisma Diamont, Peridot’s grandmother.”

“Oh,” honestly, Amethyst had assumed the old woman only spoke French, “hey, I’m Amethyst,” she hastily added, “Meza. Um, nice to meet ya. Peri’s always talking about you.”

Amusement danced on Pisma’s face. “Peri, that’s a cute nickname.”

“Yeah,” Amethyst actually felt a bit embarrassed; nobody’s said anything about it before, without thinking she said, “cute name for a cute girl.”

Naturally this made Peridot’s whole face break out into a blush. And Prisma softly chuckled. 

The three talked for a bit before seeing the signs that the wedding was about to start.

“I’ll see you later,” Prisma said. “And Peridot, you look very handsome tonight. You finally found yourself and I’m proud of you.” Grandma and grandchild hugged. “And Amethyst, you look nice too. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too,” Amethyst and Prisma shook hands before she left.

 

* * *

 

Peridot fidgeted in her seat at the table. The ceremony took ages.

“You gonna be alright?” Amethyst asked.

“My back’s just sore,” Peridot replied as she attempted to settle in a way to ease the pain. 

“I know what you mean” Amethyst winked. “I swear they make pews as uncomfortable as possible so people don’t fall asleep.”

Peridot laughed heartily.

But apparently someone didn’t find it amusing. She cleared her throat. “Is blasphemy really necessary?” 

Ugh. It was Peridoh.

“Hi Peridoh,” Amethyst couldn’t hide her displeasure. “That was just a joke. Chill.”

“Are you Catholic now?” Peridot asked.

A dismissive snort. “No. I just think that one should be respectful. Especially while amongst the elite.”

“That snort was real respectful,” Amethyst’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

Peridoh smirked. “I like you.”

“Thanks?” It really didn’t seem like it to Amethyst.

“Don’t mention it,” Peridoh sat down next to Peridot and looked at her. “How’s the states?”

“Pretty good, although I wouldn’t recommend you move there. Medical expenses and all.”

“I heard it’s pretty bad. That’s why you were so in debt, right?”

Peridot sighed. “Yep, because if you don’t know you have to talk to a certain person about certain things you’re hooped. And since nobody ever talks about it it’s impossible  _to_  know.”

“What an insidious system, I bet a Diamont created it.”

“No, not underhanded enough,” Peridot took a sip of her punch.

Peridoh snickered.

Amethyst wasn’t quite sure how to feel about hearing the two of them badmouthing their family.

“And what’s with you?” Peridoh asked. “Did my cousin somehow convince you that the Diamont family isn’t terrible?”

“No, I just-” Amethyst sighed internally, “-I need more punch.”

Amethyst got up and walked away.

“Oh dear,” Peridot watched Amethyst walk off, “I might’ve overdid it a bit; my resentment got the best of me.”

“You’re usually not this bitter, what happened?” Peridoh raised an eyebrow.

“Aunt Auréle happened. I remembered her being one of the good ones and turns out she’s not.”

“Could’ve told you that,” Peridoh put down her glass. “I’m not allowed to wear shorts now, you know.”

“Really? Why not?”

“Same reason you never see me wearing short sleeves.”

“Oh,” Peridot’s brows knit together, “So you’ve lost your legs now?”

“And my eye,” Peridoh’s face screwed and twisted with pure negativity. “Making my fortune is proving to be difficult,” her voice rose, “how am I supposed to be a proper Diamont like this? I don’t want to end up being an embarrassment like you.”

“You know you don’t have to do everything they say,” Peridot then grinned. “You don’t have to do any of it!”

“Easy for you to say,” Peridoh jabbed Peridot in the chest. “You’re lucky. You got out.”

“Luck is a matter of perspective in this case.”

Another raised eyebrow. “Well, yeah, that part is awful. But at least you got away from this madness.”

“Peridoh… you can get away too.”

“How? By moving to Hicksville like your mother did?”

“Okay, seriously? You’re one to talk, you grew up in a tiny town in northern Quebec,” Peridot shook her head, she got off-track. “Look, my point is, you don’t have to stay here. And if you’re worried about the legacy of your name, change it. I did.”

“Money’s another problem,” to Peridot’s surprise, Peridoh sounded like she was seriously considering leaving her family’s legacy. “Keh, a Diamont actually said that…”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be instant but at least keep in mind that it’s an option,” Peridot rubbed her cousin’s back. “I think that’s better than pure hopelessness. And trust me, I know how easy it is to give into that.”

“Right, the fire,” a smirk. “Leave it to you to be stubborn enough to bounce back from a thing like that.”

“Wow, that almost sounded like a compliment,” playful snark had returned to their conversation.

“Don’t get used to it, Peridot,” Peridoh put emphases on the ‘t’ in their shared name.

“Making fun of a foreigner’s pronunciation, that’s wrong. And you know, I can rattle off a ton of English words you struggle with.”

“I don’t ‘struggle,’ I just see no need to learn your language’s arbitrary rules.”

“French has some arbitrary rules too.”

“No it doesn’t, it makes perfect sense.”

“Right, and that’s why nobody in my grade school could agree on how to pronounce cat.”

“It’s not the language’s fault people can’t listen.”

By the time Amethyst returned their bickering was in full-swing.

But it looked like the cousins were having fun so Amethyst shrugged and left them be.

 

* * *

 

Eventually it became time for everybody to go home. Peridot and Peridoh awkwardly hugged before parting ways.

[Remember what we discussed,] Peridot whispered during the hug.

[I will,] Peridoh whispered back.

“Good meeting you,” Amethyst said with a wave. At the end of the day, Peridoh had grown on her.

And watching the snark-off between the cousins  _was_  pretty entertaining.

“Pleasure meeting you,” Peridoh responded then she walked off towards her car.

“Sorry you heard us badmouthing our family,” Peridot held Amethyst’s hand. “Venting is kind of a tradition for us but I should have considered your feelings about family.”

Amethyst sighed. “Peri, I do feel like family’s precious, Jasper drives me nuts but I’d never trash her. But saying that, yeah, I get why you and your cousin had nothing but bad things to say about the Diamonts.”

“Sounds like you met some more of my relatives.”

“It was a  _real pleasure_  too. Turns out purple hair’s a big faux pas in the world of the rich.”

“I’m not rich so maybe this won’t mean much, but I like your hair. It’s pretty.”

“Thanks Per, and you know, you don’t gotta be rich; your compliments will always mean a ton to me, even if you’re dirt-poor.”

“And the same goes for you. I despise the obsession with wealth. At least my dad’s side isn’t like that. Of course having money and a respectable career is important but no Hōseki has ruined themself faking it.”

Amethyst looked unsure. “Your dad told me that marrying your mom was ‘strongly suggested’ by your grandad.”

“Well, yeah, but my grandpa learned from that. Besides, lola was very encouraging of dad’s career change. And she cheered me on when I dabbled in art school.” Peridot smiled one of her cutest lopsided smiles in a long time. “I’m looking forward to you meeting them.”

“Wow, we’re pretty serious now, aren’t we?” that fact suddenly hit Amethyst. “You’re talking about us flying to Japan.”

“Is… that bad?”

“Nah nah, it’s not. I just never been in such a serious relationship before, y’know.”

“Am I moving too fast?” Peridot’s inexperience was clear as day.

“Per, this is the slowest relationship I’ve ever been in,” Amethyst smiled. “It’s a nice change.”

“Good to hear,” Peridot returned the smile.

“So, we gonna eat some poutine?”

“I can’t believe you’re still hungry.”

“You know me, I’m always up for eating trash.”

Peridot chuckled. “Alright, we can share some poutine. Heh, eating what’s literally called ‘a mess’ while dressed for a wedding…”

“What better time is there, Per-bear?”


End file.
